


Bdubs Gotta Bow

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [50]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Like Emotionally, Oneshot, P angsty, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: In Season 5, La Revolution and the nHo didn’t exactly get along, not to mention the fact that the two most passive-aggressive people on the server were on opposite teams. Bdubs and Iskall have had their fair share of fights, but this time they had a victim.





	Bdubs Gotta Bow

"Etho, Etho look! It's that stupid Iskall's sniper shop!" Bdubs laughed, pointing out the shack built into the side of the wall.

"I wouldn't mess with him Bdubs, he knows what he's doing," Etho warned with a smirk. He knew Bdubs wouldn't listen. "He'll kill you."

"I'd like to SEE HIM TRY!" Bdubs shouted, echoing through the huge cave. "Woah, COOL!" He bounced on his toes, grinning ear to ear. "ECHO!"

"Hello!" Etho called, chuckling as his echo was drowned out by Bdubs.

"ISKALL IS STUPID!"

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?" Instead of an echo, Iskall's laugh bounced around them. "Get offa my terf!" He glided around the huge tree, smirking as Bdubs gasped.

"Wh- Wha-?" Bdubs sputtered. "Your terf? Oh I see how it is! 'Nyeh, I'm Iskall, I've got the whole world in my hands!' I CALL PHOOEY ON YOU!"

Iskall floated lazily around their heads. "I wouldn't talk so big mister, you don't know what you're dealing with," he warned.

"Oh, you mean you and Ren? Yeah RIGHT! Ren's a little baby, and you're a STUPID FACE!" Bdubs pulled out his bow, practically frothing at the mouth.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and hit me! Your aim is worse than a skeleton!"

"OH IT'S ON!"

"Bdubs wait! You can't fight him in here, it's too dark! We're in a public place! Remember your temper!" Etho grabbed Bdubs' arm. Iskall and Bdubs both had short fuses, so any confrontation between the pair didn't end well.

"Listen to Etho, man. If you can't fight me right now, you can run home like the baby you are," Iskall taunted as he flew circles around them.

Bdubs growled. "Etho, let go."

"No, we need to go home! You can fight him later!" Etho tugged on Bdubs' arm, but he shrugged Etho off easily.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Iskall fired an arrow as he soared by, its head sinking into the dirt at their feet. Etho yelped and ducked behind Bdubs, which made Iskall cackle. "Defend your Princess Etho!"

Bdubs stood taller, grabbing Etho's hand and stepping in front of him slightly. "This fight is between YOU and ME! LEAVE ETHO OUT OF IT!"

"Bdubs let go," Etho whispered, trying to pull his hand away, but Bdubs held tight. He could feel the tension rising, and panicked as he tried to escape.

"Maybe I don't even want to fight you! I was just doing some shopping and you assaulted me!" Iskall frowned.

"You get down here and fight me like a man, you coward!" Bdubs took a step closer to the edge of the walkway, dragging a pale Etho behind him.

"Your little bow doesn't scare me! I dare you to try and shoot me out of the sky!" Iskall boasted loudly as he looped around the tree again.

"Maybe I will!" Bdubs turned to Etho. "Hand me an arrow."

"No! We need to leave!"

"Is Etho your arrow boy?" Iskall teased.

"Yeah! I have the bow and he has the arrows, in case you kidnap one of us! So you don't get all our stuff!" Bdubs defended. "Give me an arrow!"

"No!" Etho tried to drag Bdubs away, but Bdubs pulled back, holding Etho in place.

"I'll cut you a deal." Iskall slowed his flight, gliding around Bdubs' head. "I'll leave the nHo alone for two weeks... If you give me Etho as a hostage."

Etho jumped. "Bdubs, we have to run. We can't win this fight!"

"...we may lose the fight, but we can still win the battle..." Bdubs muttered. "How can you guarantee he'll be safe?"

"We're not barbarians like you nHo. I'll give him a nice room on our mushroom island, and ensure he's comfortable. We may be enemies, but I don't want him to suffer," Iskall admitted.

Bdubs glanced as Etho, who froze like a deer in the headlights. "Can I trust you not to divulge secrets?"

"I- Uh, well... I mean, is this really necessary?" Etho quivered, gripping Bdubs' hand tightly.

"I trust you Etho. Be safe." Bdubs gently herded Etho over to Iskall.

Iskall set a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile. He turned back to Bdubs, his professional facade returning. "Thank you for your business. La Revolution will not forget this."

Iskall led Etho to the Nether portal, and they quickly disappeared into the purple particles. Etho whimpered. Tears grew in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had to make Bdubs proud.

"You're really brave you know," Iskall spoke up.

Etho said nothing, afraid he might cry if he opened his mouth.

"Bdubs was willing to trade you away instead of fight me. You're the brave one here."

Etho sobbed once, then wiped his tears away vigorously. "Thanks Iskall." His voice cracked.

"Of course. You'll be living on Ren's side of the island, because he has a few unoccupied buildings. We can go to your base this evening and grab some of your shulker boxes, so you can make it like your own home, does that sound alright?"

Etho simply nodded. They hopped through the portal and were immediately greeted by a worried, and then startled, Ren.

"Etho? What's going on here? Why did your grocery trip take so long Iskall?"

"I ran into Bdubs, and we made an exchange. Etho is going to live in one of your empty buildings, okay?" Iskall used a gentle voice, rubbing Etho's shoulder.

Ren instantly softened, running up to Etho. "Are you okay? I'm sorry this had to happen, but I'll take great care of you here. Would you like to have a tour of the island? Or maybe you'd like a soothing bath first, I know that always helps me." Ren ran a hand through Etho's hair, straightening his headband.

"I- I'd like a shower..."

Ren smiled. "Perfect, let's go." Ren took Etho's hand, leading him away. "Would you mind if I styled your hair? I've been wanting to try these fades..."

Iskall sighed painfully as they walked away. He hoped this feud wouldn't go on much longer, or there would be no winner at the end of it.

—

  
Etho rolled out of bed, stretching quietly. He glanced around, smiling at the cozy room. It had been nearly two months since he had been abandoned by the nHo- or at least, that's how he described it.

Bdubs threw him away so easily, and Etho hadn't heard a word from anyone in the nHo since. Etho had given up on them in return.

**Etho**: u ready yet?

**Ren**: ughhhhhh

**Etho**: I'll be there in 5

With one more glance around the room, Etho left, shutting the door gently behind him. The Urenium landscape had been hard to adjust to, but Etho quite liked it now. He trotted over to Ren's house, knocking softly. He used the window's reflection to tame his wild hair, but it didn't help much.

"Why do you make us leave so early..." Ren moaned as he threw the door open. "I'm not a morning person."

Falling silent, Ren reached up and fussed with Etho's hair, playing with it until it stood up behind his headband just right. Ren loved styling hair, and Etho loved having his hair played with, so it worked out.

"Well Iskall and I are morning people, so you're outnumbered. Cmon, we need to hurry up."

Etho jogged ahead while Ren ambled along behind him. They reached Iskall's side of the island, and found the man already stretching his legs.

"What took you guys so long!" He laughed.

"Shut up." Ren sat down on the fake grass, moping. The grass was still covered in morning dew, which made Ren shiver pathetically.

"Ah, this is my favorite time of day." Etho took a deep breath. "The air is so cold and still, it feels like we're the only ones in the world."

"Ah, that reminds me. Beef gave me a letter; it's for you." Iskall casually mentioned, pulling out said letter.

Etho froze, taking the letter numbly. He turned it over several times, ensuring it was real. It had Beef's handwriting- all capital letters. It was taped shut- Beef hated licking envelopes. It was legit.

The trio went for their morning run, but Etho didn't enjoy it. He was focused on the flip-flopping in his stomach, and the feeling of the letter in his pocket. He couldn't decide if he was excited or scared.

After the run, he opted out of breakfast, saying his stomach hurt too much- which it did. He sat on the edge of his bed, holding the letter in his hands. He was afraid to open it, and he wasn't sure why.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he broke the seal, pulling out the crisply folded paper.

_Dearest Etho,_

_It's me, Beef! I hope you're doing well wherever you are, because we're not doing great over here. The nHo is kinda falling apart, because I think you were our glue. Bdubs is gone. He left the same time as you without a word. Doc is really scary now, and sometimes I wonder why I stick with him. Please come home soon, because we miss you!_

_Lots of Love,_

_VintageBeef_

Etho shuddered, skimming the letter again. Bdubs didn't tell the others what happened that day. They thought Etho had run away two months ago. Etho's stomach churned, and he couldn't decide what he was feeling.

First was homesickness. Beef felt like home to Etho, and seeing his big, blocky handwriting made him want to run home crying.

Second was rage, which overpowered the sadness quickly. Bdubs had traded him away, didn't tell his friends and coworkers, and then disappeared. That absolute little-

Etho couldn't control his rage as he tore the letter down the middle. Stalking out of the room, he clenched his jaw. He was going to teach Bdubs the meaning of pain, just like he had done to Etho two months ago.

"Hey hey, what's up man?" Ren's concerned voice broke Etho's blind rage.

"Uh..."

Ren glanced down, noticing the torn paper in his shaking hands. "That letter was from Beef, right? Is everything okay?"

"...Bdubs is gone..." Etho mumbled.

Ren smiled sadly. "Yeah. How ya feeling?"

Etho squinted into Ren's eyes. "You knew? And didn't tell me?"

Ren chuckled nervously. "Ah, I caught wind of it the other day." Ren spotted Etho's glare and backpedaled. "I didn't know he left so long ago! I- I just found out the other day! I'm sorry Etho!"

Etho sagged, all anger leaving his system. "Sorry Ren; just surprised. I always figured Bdubs would be the first to go- he could never sit still for long... Can we talk?"

Ren softened instantly. "Of course. Let's sit in the grass." They stepped onto Iskall's side of the island, sitting in the grass.

"Bdubs didn't tell Beef or Doc what happened to me. They think I left the server like Bdubs did, and I'm feeling a lot of emotions. I'm mad at Bdubs for doing that. I'm grateful to you and Iskall for taking me in so easily, even though we were enemies. I want to punch a wall and then cry for hours. What do I do?" Tears streamed down his cheeks silently.

"I... I'm sorry for everything that happened Etho. I know how it feels to be dragged away from your home, only to make a new home and move on. It's nice, until the past comes calling. I think it's up to you whether you stay or go home; I'm sure Beef would love to see you," Ren encouraged.

"Yeah, but what about Doc? He's hardened, man. He would never let me talk to you again if I left... I can't decide what to do, help me Ren! Tell me what to do!" Etho pleaded.

Ren shrank, sympathy and pain filling his eyes. "I'm sorry Etho, but this decision is up to you. Whatever you decide, I'll always love you." Ren stood, mussing up Etho's hair. "Take your time."

He walked away, leaving Etho to his thoughts. The options swirled around his brain, crushing him. He would lose friends regardless of what he chose. He also wanted to be mad at Bdubs, but he was long gone. Nothing to be done there, and that crushed his spirits.

"You good man?" Iskall plopped down in the grass next to him, his smile disappearing instantly. "What happened?"

"A lot. I think I might be making the wrong decision, but there's no right decision..."

Iskall nodded. "Sometimes there is no right answer- just a better of two evils. And that's something you have to decide for yourself."

Etho lifted his head slightly. "Since when were you a fortune cookie?"

Iskall laughed, making Etho smile. "Mr. Happy Sauce gives good advice! Good luck man, take your time to decide."

"I think I have..."

—

_Dear Beef,_

_I'm sorry you were never told the truth about what happened. Truth is, Bdubs traded me to La Revolution as a peace offering, and I've been on their island ever since. I'm sorry about all the time we didn't have together, but I've decided I'm not coming home. I hope to see you somewhere, sometime, someday. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, because I believe in you._

_Love, Etho_

—

_Dear Ren,_

_I'm sorry I left without a word, but I'm bad at goodbyes. Thank you for your love while I lived with you two, I learned a lot. Please, take it easy on Beef and Doc; they react to stress very differently, and I care about their safety. Remember who you are and what you stand for._

_Lots of love,_

_Etho_


End file.
